Gerhana
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Hantaman jiwa dalam kegelapan,berbaur darah dalam keadilan serta ketidak benaran. Ketika wujud tinggalah nama,namun hati tetaplah kekal, "Sehina apapun wujudku dihadapanmu nanti,tetaplah sambut aku dengan suka cita. Bad summary.hanya sepenggal dongeng tentang asal-usul terjadinya gerhana bulan,karangan author sableng..NaruSasu fict.


Semilir angin malam menyapa pepohonan yang sudah berumur,setiap hembusannya menciptakan gemericik bunyi alami dari setiap gesekan dahan-dahan pohon yang masih menancap kuat dibumi,seorang pria berambut raven panjang,berwajah tampan mengabdikan dirinya disana,didalam kukungan pohon-pohon besar,didalam lindungan semak-semak belukar. bukan untuk menempati tempat itu seumur hidupnya melainkan karna tujuanlah ia disana.

Keteguhan hati akan tujuannya membuat seorang Uchiha Fugaku mengabdikan diri untuk bertapa selama sembilan hari sembilan malam disebuah hutan keramat bernamakan hutan Krmatian,demi tujuan serta tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pimimpin maupun sebagai seorang ayah,ia menginginkan pahit menimpa Mikoto;istri Fugaku,ia daPat memberikan keturunan bagi Fugaku,Mikoto sudah merestui fugaku untuk berisyri lagi, namun Fugaku bukanlah pembual yang mengumbar janji,ia seorang pengikat sumpah yang setia,janji pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilanggar.

Ia melerakan diri untuk bertapa dihutan ini- demi menemui sang simbol agung desa yang ia pimpin,sosok yang akan mengabulkan permintaannya,_siluma rubah berekor sembilan._yah konon jika seseorang mampu bertapa selama sembilan hari sembilan malam dihutan kematian sambil membawa sesembahan;berupa sekeranjang apel merah dan sembilan ekor ayam mentah maka segala permintaannya akan dikabulkan oleh sang rubah.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi pertapaan fugaku,namun sang rubah belumlah menampakkan sosoknya.

perasaaan was was mulai menghinggapi hati Fugaku,namun ia tetap konsisten dengan tujuannya ia akan tetap bertapa dihutan ini sampai sosok yang ia tunggu datang menemuinya.

Angin malam kali ini berhembus dengan kencang,menyapa sampai ketulang perbedaan akan suasana malam ini dengan malam-malam sebelumnya membuat Fugaku langsung membuka matanya sambil membaca sebuah mantra,Fugaku mengadahkan kepala menatap indahnya bulan purnama seketika itu matanya membulat,melihat gumpalan besar yang menutupi bulan tersebut,gumpalan itu semakin membesar,lalu merekah menampakkan gibasan ekor-ekor panjang berjumlahkan sembilan. rupanya sang siluman telah datang menemui dirinya.

senyum pun merekah dalam parasnya ia langsung tersungkur bersujud memberi hormat pada sang mulia _**rubah berekor sembilan**_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan manusia?" Sang rubah telah menapakkan kakinya dibumi tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengambil sesembahan serta menanyakan keingin manusia didepannya.

"Hamba menginginkan keturunan yang mulia" dengan penuh kesopanan,Fugaku menyebutkan keinginannya

"Keturunan.. seperti apa sosok yang kau inginkan?"

"Apapun yang tuan berikan kepada hamba akan diterima dengan lapang dada"

"Baiklah jika begitu akan kukabulkan permintaanmu.. tapi dengan satu syarat".

"Syarat apa itu?"

"Jika anak yang kau inginkan sudah berumur dewasa aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu,"

Apa menganbilnya kembali,itu sama saja dengan ia tak mempunyai seorang anak,perasaannya akan lebih tersiksa jika harus memberikan buah yang dirawat hingga matang sempurna kepada pemberinya,percuma.

"Ha ha ha aku hanya akan mengambilnya saat bulan purnama saja,,srtelah itu akan aku kembalikan padamu"

"Baik,,,"

Penyataan sang rubah menghilangkan kekecewaannya,akhirnya Fugaku pun menerima persyaratan itu,

_Mulai detik ini,Fugaku kembali mengikat janji yang harus ia tepati._

"Kalau begitu terimalah 'ini"

Setelah berujar demikian sang rubah pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan seorang bayi laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwanra sama dengannya,dengan tergesa-gesa Fugaku menghampiri sosok munyil itu,ia langsung membawa bayi raven tersebut kedalam pelukannya. senyumnya semakin merekah beginikah rasanya menjadi ayah?rasanya hangat dan mengharukan,tanpa terasa Airmata mulai menetes dari mata kelamnya ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian menuju kediamannya.

_'Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik anakku'_

**Disclamer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu (U. Natuto X U. Sasuke)**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: romance,fantasy,angst**

**Warning;SHOUNEN-AI, gaje,typo dimane-mane,gaya bahasa sesuka hati alias tidak baku,cerita aneh dan semua kekurangan ada di fict ini**

**Bacalah warning sebelum anda memulai untuk membaca cerita.**

Sinar bulan begitu terang dalam naungan langit desa asri yang bertempat dinegara api ini adalah salah satu desa yang dikenal dengan keindahan alamnya serta kebijaksanaan sang pemimpinnya.

Kibaran rambut halus berwana biru gelap melayang dalam hempasan angin malam,memyapanya dalam jendela kamar berwarnakan coklat kayu yang mengkilat,duduklah seorang pemuda,berwajah tampan yang mengandung rasa cantik yang menyeta,wajah yang mulus tanpa cacat mata kelam yang bersinar yang dibalut bulu mata yamg lentik serta bibirnya yang tipis menggoda, tersusun rapi dalam pandangan,dialah putra dari sang penguasa tertinggi;clan Uchiha,Uchiha Sasuke,kebanggaan Fugaku satu-satunya yang kini menjelma dalam sosok yang indah,siapa yang tidak mengenali dirinya,Sasuke begitu terkenal akan rupa,kepintaran,serta kesombongannya.

kesempurnaan akan segalanya;baik dalam rupa maupun finansial,serta kesombongan dirinya selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat warga desa konoha tentang,namun itu semua menjadi pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya,

_benarkah dia kaya?benarkah dia rupawan? Benarkah ia sombong? Sebenarnya siapa dirinya?_

Semua itu hanyalah bualan semata,,,

Mimpi itu.. mimpi yang kembali membangunkannya setiap tengah malam,mimpi yang membuat ia kembali bertengger dijendela kamarnya melamunkan hal-hal tentang dirinya.

ia benci dengan mimpi itu,mimpi dimana seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang mengapa mimpi itu selalu mengunjunginya akhir-akhir ini, itu,meski hanya sebuah ilusi namun mimpi itu dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, dengan rasa kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

"Bermimpi lagi _Sasuke__**-**__kun_" terdengar suara halus Mikoto menyapa pendengarannya,ia pun segera membalikan badannya,menghadap ibunya.

"iya _kaasan_".

Mikoto menghampiri sosok putranta yang kini sudah menjadi sosok yang tak lagi bisa dipangku dalam pangkuannya,dengan senyum lembut ia berujar;

"Tidurlah.. besokkan Sasuke-kun akan berkunjung kepasar"

"Tidak mengantuk kaasan,tak apa aku tidak akan tertidur dipasar"

Mikoto mengerti akan keadaan Sasuke,ia juga bingung mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu bermimpi hal yang sama,dan anehnya Sasuke selalu tidak bisa tertidur setelah bermimpi. Setiap kali ia membahas masalah ini dengan Fugaku,suaminya hanya akan menjawab 'mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur' ya memang-tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan mimpi putranya ini,Mikoto memeluk putranya,berusaha mengurangi kegelisahan Sasuke karna mimpinya.

"Mimpi hanya bunga tidur"

"Hn"

**UchiyunaHitsu**

Patung-patung katak dengan berbagai ukuran berjejer disetiap sudut tempat itu,tempat suci yang tidak dapat dinalarkan manusia,dimana binatang bisa berbicara layaknya manusia,inilah _miyobokuzan_. Suatu tempat dibawah nirwana yang ditempati oleh hewan ampibi berukuran raksasa,memanglah mustahil namun kenyataannya tempat ini ada,tempat ini memanglah fidak dapat dinalarkan oleh manusai biasa,tempat ini hanya akan diketahui oleh para manusia sakti,salah satunya adalah petapa berjubah hitam yang sedang bertapa dibawah air terjun gunung _miyobokuzan_ ini,ia adalah seorang yang terpilih dari ribuan jiwa dimuka bumi,ia diutus yang kuasa untuk menjadi pemefang kunci tempat ini,pengendali serta pemilik cakra alam diseluruh dunia. petapa berambut cerah itu sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya;bertapa dengan khusyu,saking khusyunya ia todak memperdulikan beberapa burung kecil yang mematuki kepalanya.

tangan yang mengkatup didepan dada mulai merenggangkan jaraknya,kelopak mara sang petapa mulai terbuka,menampakkan bola mata bewarna biru cerah yang bersinar,

"Hah.." sang petapa bangun dari acara bertapanya,nampaknya ia aktivitasnya sudah selesai.

Kini ia Berdiri tegak diatas batu berukuran sedang yang menjadi tempat ia bertapa,ia edarkan padangannya kehamparan hijau rumput yang nampak segar,senyum menyeta dalam bibirnya seketika itu ia turun dari batu hitam itu menuju ladang rput didepannya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah.

Hamparan rumput hijau menjadi karpet alami bagi tubuh tegap sang petapa yang sedang merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal akibat bertapa. Rambut jabrik berwarna cerah itu ikut bergoyang pelan tertiup angin segar disiang hari menambah kesan segar pada tubuhnya yang sedikit berkeringat akibat sengatan mata menyegarkan,tidur dikarpet alami dengan ditiupi angin lembut yang menhantarkan bau semerbak bunga-bunga dari ladang bunga disebelah sana,sang petapa merasa sangat beruntung dapat menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini,pemandangan serta kekuatan yang ia dapat dari miyobokuzan belumlah dapat ia dapatkan dibumi yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya.

"Nampaknya kau sangat lelah ya teman" seekor katak raksasa menghampiri petapa itu,ia adalah teman baik sang petapa ditpat ini,dan katak berwarna orange kemerahan ini adalah seorang katak sakti yang menuntunnya menemukan tempat ini,

"Begitulah teman.." ujar sang petapa,dengan mata tertutup menikmati kesegaran yang mulai merasuk dalam tubuhnya.

"Ha ha ha melihatmu seperti ini membuatku ini melakukan hal yang sama denganmu"

"Lakukanlah ini menyefarkan"

**Bumm**

Debuman kuat menggetarkan tanah _miyobokuzan_ ketika katak itu menimpakan tubuhnya diatas padang rumput,tubuh sang petapa pun langsung bergeser beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Berhati-gatilah gamabunta kau bisa meremukkanku" ucap sang petapa kepada sang katak yang ternyata bernama gamabunta,seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Ha ha ha ya ya..maaf teman"

Gamabunta menaruh menghisap pipa yang diapit kedua bibirnya dengan

Penuh hikmat,menikmati sensasi dari pipa itu.

"Kudengar didesa konoha ada seorang pemuda yang terkenal dengan kerupauanannya serta kesombongannya,bukankah ini sudah waktunya teman"

"Aku tahu,besok aku akan menemuinya dattebayo!"

"Hahaha Si moga berhasil"

"Ya..hahaha" terbahak-bahak dalam tawanya,besok pagi sang petapa akan melakukan perjalanannya kedesa konoha untuk menjalankan kewajibannya.

**UchiyunaHitsu**

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya,menyadarkan kepada seluruh mahluk hidup bahwa malam telah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah.

Sesuai niatnya srmalam pagi ini Sasuke akan berkunjung kepasar,menemui segelintir warganya yamg mengadahkan tangan dipinggir jalan.

Seperti biasa Saauke tidak pergi dengan seorang diri,ia ditemani oleh dua pengawal sekaligus teman karibnya,Shikamaru dan Sugetsu.

dua pemuda berbeda marga yang selalu menemani Sasuke dalam perjalanannya. Sasuke benci pengawalan ini,ia merasa dianggap lemah oleh ayahnya-merasa bahwa dirinya sama seperti wanita yang berlindung dibawah ketiak pria-pria perkasa,ia 'laki-laki dan ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendri tanpa bantuan orang lain-tapi ayahnya tetap tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya,'Sasuke haruslah tetap dikawal apapun alasannya'. dan Sasuke tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa ketika ketukan palu telah mengesahkan perintah Fugaku,bagaimanapun sikap seorang ayah,seorang anak haruslah berbakti kepadanya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah sedang menuju pasar,sesampainya ia ditempat tujuannya- Sasuke segera mrngedarkan matanya keseluruh kios-kios para penjual dipasar itu,ramai. Seluruh kios-kios para penjual ramai oleh para pembeli,teriakan tawar-menawar terdengar jelas dalam pendengarannya,banyak suara tertawa dipasar ini membuat hatinya merasa hangat ketika menyaksikan kerumunan yang terlihat sejahtera,kejadian ini membuktikan bahwa ayahnya telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik,mensejahterakan rakyatnya ya.. walau masih belum sepenuhnya -masih ada segelintir orang yang masih mengadahkan tangannya dipinggir jalan,setidaknya ayahnya memikirkan rakyatnya tidak hanya dirinya,yah tidak hanya dirinya yang selalu diprioritaskan paling utama dalam 'hal apapun.

Setelah puas menyaksikan transaksi jual-beli,Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir jalan didalam pasar,tempat para pengadah tangan meminta belas kasihnya,kali ini Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat-meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Suigetsu dibelakangnya,ia ingin segera membagikan koin-koin yang ada pada kanjut hitamnya. Tidak ada niat dihatinya selain menemui para pengemis itu,ia hiraukan sapaan rakyat konoha terhadapnya,ia harus cepat menemui mereka,agar petut yang lapar dapat terisi.

Dari kejauhan Shikamaru dapat melihat tingkah Sasuke terhadap waraga desa,melihat mimik wajah mereka yang merengut sebal akibat tingkah Sasuke,Shikamaru tahu-tentulah warga desa merasa kecewa telah mengucapkan sapaan terhadap Sasuke,ia pun hanya menghela nafas ketika telinganya menangkap bisikan-bisakan hinaan untuk Sasuke dari mulut warga desa,sebenarnya Sasuke tidaklah seburuk apa yang mereka kira,dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan baik,lingkungannya yang terbatas membuat ia tak tahu menahu bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan dengan baik,bagi Sasuke,daripada harus menyakiti warganya dengan kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya lebih baik ia diam,menghiraukan mereka.

"Sasuke tunggu oy" teriak Suigetsu,sambil terus menggerakkan kakinya menyusul Sasuke.

"Cepat bodoh"

"Err Aw-

"Sudahlah Suigetsu,seperti tak mengerti saja dengan sikapnya"ujar

Shikamaru,memotong perkataan

Suigetsu yang tidak ada gunanya-percuma ia berteriak meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu mereka,ia tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke telah sampai didepan para pengemis yang berjejer rapi dihapannya,Suigetsu dan Shikamaru pun telah berhasil menyusul Sasuke-dengan sigap mereka menempatkan diri dibelakang Sasuke untuk menjadi tamengnya dari bahaya.

Sasuke mulai menghitung jumlah pengemis tua yang berada didepannya dengan teliti,sepuluh-jumlah mereka ada sepuluh,setelah menghitung barulah Sasuke mengeluarkan kanjut hitam dari dalam yukatanya.

Kepingan-kepingan koin emas memenuhi setiap tangan-tangan para pengemis,yang dilewati olehnya,setiap jatuhnya koin itu ditelapak tangan yang terulur ribuan doa diucapkan sang peminta untuk Sasuke,lengkungan tipis terukir manis dibibirnya-ketika mendengar sayup-sayup doa yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Hanya timggal satu tangan yang masih terulur dihadapannya,kening Sasuke mengkerut heran dengan pengemis terakhir ini,berbeda dengan pengimis lainnya pengemus yang satu ini mempunyai tubuh tegap berisi bukan kurus,tangannya yang terulurpun terlihat kuat dalam balutan kulit tan yang belum mengkerut,jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya Sasuke meragukan sebagai pengemis. Namun,jika dari kostum yang ia pakai keraguannya mulai sedikit mengurang-jubah hitam yang penuh dengan robekan serta kotor,kain itu benar-benar kotor-mungkin akibat dijadikan alas untuk tempat duduk atau mungkin akibat jarang dicuci oleh pengemis yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya itu,ah masa bodoh. Itu bukanlah hal penting,yang terpenting adalah koin didalam _**kanjutnya**_ haruslah habis tanpa sisa.

Sasuke pun menaruh koin-koin terakhir diatas tangan pengemis itu,koinnya sudah habis-ia akan pulang rasa penasaran akan sosok pengemis terakhir mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang,dengan memberanikan diri ia merundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok asli dari jubah kusam dihadapannya.

Kelam bertemu cerah,,,,

Mata Sasuke langsung menyaksikan cerahnya bola mata berwarna biru dihadapannya,cerah,,,mata itu sangat cerah sorot matanya seperti memiliki nyawa,Sasuke terpesona dengan mata biru itu,ia iri. Matanya tidaklah sebening itu-apalagi sorot matanya; tidak bercahaya tampak tidak hidup,Sasuke mulai melupakan niatnya untuk pulang akibat bola mata shappier dihadapannya.

Sang pengemis menampakkan senyum manisnya,ia raih tangan kanan pemuda dihadapannya yang sedikit tertutup kain bagian lengan yukata yang dikenakannya,kemudian ia menaruh koin emas pemberian pemuda yang sedang menatap bola matanya ditangan kanan Sasuke,

"Kuterima kemurahan gatimu,sedekahmu sangan membantu jeritan perut ysng kelaparan,"

Apa maksudnya?kenapa koin yang Sasuke berikan malah dikembalikan,apa jumlahnya kurang?Sasuke rasa tidak-koinnini culup untuk makan sehari tiga kali dalam dua minggu,atau orang ini sedang menghinanya?ya,orang ini sedang menghinanya,lihatlah tampangnya yang sok manis itu,sangat menyebalkan. seketika itu rasa kagum tergantikan rasa benci,Sasuke tidak terima dihina seperti ini,ia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dihina.

"Jika jumlah yang kukeluarkan tidaklah cukup untuk mengisi perut busukmu itu,ucapkanlah. Jangan mengembalikannya,tak ada guna" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai mengandung emosi,

"Aku bukanlah kumpulan dari mereka,aku seorang kesatria yang sedang berkelana-daripada koin emas itu diberikan padaku lebih baik kau berikan saja kepada mereka,tentulah lebih bermanfaat" ujar (lagi) sang pengemis,dengan senyum yang masih bertengger dibibirnya,

Apa?kesatria,yang benar saja pakaian compang-camping seperti ini ia bilang dirinya seorang kesatria,hahaha ini lelucon yang benar-benar menggelikan,Sasuke menampakkan seringainya,ia tak habis pikir dengan pengemis dihadapannya,sudah miskin,penghayal,sembong manusia tidak tahu malu.

"Bahkan orang yang sudah berumurpun mampu membedakan mana seorang pemegang senjata dan mana seorang peminta,jika kau tidak mau menerima sedekah dariku,setidaknya ucapkanlah 'terima kasih atas kemurahan hatiku,pengemis sombong"

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku adalah seorang kesatria tuan pemurah,aku tidaklah perlu mengucapkan terima kasih,hatimu sudah menyangkanya bukan?!jadi untuk apa aku mengatakannya tak ada guna"

Kekesalan Sasuke semakin memuncak ketika mendengar ucapan penghinaan(menurutnya) dari pengemis berambut kuning itu,Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya serata berkata;

"Kau memang sorang kesatria,kesatria dalam khayalan dari mimpimu bung,kenyataan tidak menyapamu dengan baik"

"Pttthh" Suigetsu mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak menyebabkan polusi udara dadakan,sungguh perkataan Sasuke terhadap pengemis yang satu ini telah membuatnya susah payah menahan tawanya.

Setelah berucap demikian Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan pengemis sombong itu,ia muak melihat wajahnya. Lebih baik ia beristirahat dirumahnya daripada harus berdebat hal bodoh dengan pengemis sombong itu.

"Terkadang sebuah keindahan terlihat sangatlah buruk untuk menutupi keindahannya,kau berujar seperti itu membuatku lebih menikmati kenelangsaanku dan bangga akan mimpiku,setidakmya aku masih dapat menikmati mimpi"

Ucapan sipengemis kali ini benar-benar menohok hati Sasuke,perkataan itu seolah menyindir dirinya,langkahnya terhenti,ia langsung membalikan badannya untuk kembali menatap nyalang sipengemis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku bukan,,untuk apa aku mengatakannya", jawab sipengemis sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Kau,,jangan sok tahu tentang diriku!"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu,tetapi kenyataannya tidaklah seperti harapanku"

Gemerutuk gigi putih Sasuke mulai terdengar dengan jelas oleh pendengaran Suigetsu,ia sedikit was was dengan keadaan ini-ia takuy Sasuke berbuat nekad,menghajar pengemis itu,jika sampai itu terjadi image Sasuke akan bemar-benar hancur dimata para warga desa konoha,jika sudah hancur masihkah warga desa setia pada konoha?Sasuke adalah satu-satunya penerus clan Uchiha,clan yang ditakdirkan untuk memimpin desa. jika Fugaku sudah meninggal tentulah tahtanya akan jatuh pada Sasuke,jika seluruh warga desa benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke,hancurlah desa konoha karna dikhianati oleh penduduknya.

"Sasuke cukup,ayo pulang" ajak Shikamaru pada temannya,ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari ketegangan suasana ini,dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas agar kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan,tidak terjadi.

"Hn"

Sasuke mulai meredakan amarahnya,ia pun menuruti ajakan Shikamaru untuk pulang,percuma ia hanya akan membuang tenaganya dengan cuma-cuma jika terus meladeni ocehan pengemis itu.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya diiringi dengan langkah Shikamaru dan Suigetsu yang kini berjarak dekat dengannya,namun lagi langkahnya terhenti dengan kejadian diluar nalarnya. Si pengemis yang tadi dibelakangnya kini telah berada dihadapannya dalam hitungan satu detik, keenam nola mata berbeda warna itupun membulat dengan sempurna melihat suatu hal mustahil didepan mata mereka.

Sang pengemis mendekatkan jaraknya dengan pemuda yang memberinya sedekah,ia pandang sejenak wajah rupauan dihadapannya dengan hikmat,lalu ia dekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke menyentuh bulu-bulu halus disana,

"Parasmu tidaklah sama dengn mulutmu,datanglah besok pagi kegubuk kecil didalam hutan kematian,maka akan aku ceritakan seberapa jauh aku mengenal dirimu,Uchiha Sasuke,,,"

**Deg**

'Darimana dia tahu namaku?siapa dia sebenarnya?'pertanyaan kembali bermunculan dalam benak Sasuke,perkataan pengemis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa hari ini adalah hati teraneh bagi dirinya,kenapa pengemis itu tahu namanya,sedangkan ini adalah pertemuan pertama bagi mereka. mungkinkah ia adalah teman masa kecilnya?tidak mungkin!teman kecilnya hantalah Suigetsu dam Shikamaru tidak lebih-lalu pengemis itu siapa?kenapa sorot matanya seperti tidak asing bagi Sasuke,tapi Sasuke tidak memgenalnya sebelumnya,ia harus mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya,yah besok dia akan datang kehutan kematian itu,harus!tanpa pengawalan dari Shikamaru dan Sugetsu,dia akan datang sendirian.

Setelah kejadian aneh itu,Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk pulang dengan cepat. kini mereka sudah sampai pada gerbang istana Uchiha,kali ini posisi dua pengawal Sasuke ada sihadapannya bukan dibelakangnya,teringat akan kebiasaan Shikamaru dan Suigetsu setelah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yaitu;melaporkan semua kejadiaan yang dilalu Sasuke selama perjalanannya kepada Fugaku,membuat Sasuke berteriak memanggil kedua temannya,

"SHIKAMARU,SUIGETSU"

"Ya Sasuke?" saut mereka secara bersamaan

"Kemari"

Shikamaru dan Suigetsu pun menghampiri Sasuke,menjalankan perintah tuannya.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru bertanya langsung kepada Sasuke seyelah ia sampai dihadapannya

"Jangan kalian ceritakan kejadian tentang pengemis itu kepada ayahku,jangan tanyakan mengapa aku berkata demikian,jalankan saja perintahku"

"Hh,,mendokusai kukira apa"

Tidak terima saat perintahnya dianggap remeh oleh pengawalnya membuat Sasuke langsung menjewer kuping Shikamaru dan juga Suigetsu.

"Aku serius bodoh"

"Awww wawa yayaya Suke iya aku mengerti lepaskan sudah ya",rengek Suigetsu,sambil menahan sakit pada kupingnya,

"Dan satu lagi besok aku akan pergi ke hutan kematian sendirian,tanpa kalian. carilah alasan agar aku dapat pergi kesana"

"Apa,kau gila. Itu berbahaya Sasuke,aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi sendirian ssssh" Shikamaru berucap dengan menahan rasa perih pada telinganya,

"Jalankan saja tidak menerima penolakkan"

Inilah yang Shikamaru benci sari Sasuke,keegoisannya. sungguh memuakkan bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak setiap waktu-namun, rasa kasihan lebih mendomimasi dibanding kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke,dia hanyalah burung dalam sangkar emas,sebenarnya Sasuke kikuk dalam berbicara,ia tidak tahu menau tentang perbedaan sikap setiap manusia,yang ia tahu hanyalah sikap segelintir orang yang berada disekililing istana saja,tidak lebih. maka dari itu ia lebih menutup mulutnya dibandingkan ia berkata salah dalam penuturannya,bukan karna ia memandang kasta,bukan karna wajah bukan,,,Saauke hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyapa dengan baik,Sikap overprotekrif Fugaku menjadi benteng kuat yang tidak dapat Sasuke lompati dengan mudah untuk menyaksikan dunia yang sebenarnya,Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk keluar dari istana tanpa pengawal,setiap kali iya tanyakan ayahnya tak pernah menjawab pertaannya,hanya ekspresi datarlah yang ditunjukkan oleh ayahnya sambil memerintahkannya untuk patuh terhadap perintahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menentang perintah ayahnya,ia sangat menghormati ayahnya meski kebebasan jadi taruhan,dia hanya akan tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang putra,pewaris tahta Clan Uchiha. Dari itu ia dan Suigetsu mengabdikan diri menjadi pengawal Sasuke,ia ingin membagi kisah petualangannya serta mengenalkan dunia luar pada Sasuke meski hanya sebuah kisah kecil yang sederhana,,kalian tahu,menjadi Sasuke tidaklah menyenangkan,,,

Dengan tersenyum lembut,Shikamarupun menganggukkan kepalanya;menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

"Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan?! Hutan itu berbahaya,bodoh." protes Suigetsu,tidak terima akan keputusan Shikamaru,

"Setiap perintah _Sasuke-sama_ adalah kewajibanku Suigetsu,,"

"Baguslah,kalian sudah mengerti.. jaa"

Sasuke melepaskan jeweran tangannya pada telinga kedua temannya,setelah itu iapun kembila melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju rumahnya,meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Suigetsu yang masih berada didepan gerbang.

**UchiyunaHitsu**

Rasa penasaran terhadap pengemis tampan itu,benar-benar sudah merasuki pikirannya akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menemui sang pengemis yang mengaku adalah seorang kesatria disebuah gubuk kecil didalam hutan kematian,seorang diri tanpa Shikamaru dan Suigetsu. Ia merasa tertantang dengan pengemis itu,ia ingin tahu seberapa hebatnya pengemis itu bertingkah sombong didepan orang sombong seperti dirinya.

suara gemuruh semak belukar menaungi pendengaranya saat kaki jenjangnya menginjak semak tersebut dengan beringasnya,ia tak sabar untuk segera menemukan gubuk tersebut.

"Dimana gubuknya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sasuke terus masuk lebih jauh kehutan tersebut tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Keberanianya pun akhirnya menuntunnya menemukan gubuk kecil bercahayakan lilin disudut dingding kiri dan kanannya.

Ia pun menghampiri gubuk tersebut

mengetuk pintu kayu yang terlihat sudah berumur dengan pelan,takut pintu itu rusak. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sang pengemis itupun menampakkan sosoknya,dengah yukata panjang berwana orange yang dilapisi motiv api berwarna hitam dibagian bawahnya.

"Masuklah" tawar sang pengemis.

Sasuke masih diam pada tempatnya berdiri,ia masih ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat asing baginya kali ini.

"Jangan takut,aku bukan pria biadab"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku-"

"Masuklah" pengemis itupun memotong perkataan Sasuke,ia tidak mau berdebat kali ini.

"Cih" Mengerti akan pikiran orang yang ada didepannya dengan perasaan enggan Sasukepun memasuki gubuk itu,tidak ada yang istimewa dari gubuk milik pengemis itu-didalamnya hanya terdapat satu tikar sederhana yang menyelimuti lantai kayunya,hanya saja tempat ini bersih jadi Sasuke tidak terlalu terganggu akan bentuknya yang penting bersih,itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Duduklah" Tawar sang pengemis,

Sasukepun mendudukan dirinya ditikar berwarna coklat tanpa motif tersebut,sedikit merasa iba akan keadaan gubuk ini meski terlihat kokoh pastilah bangunan ini sudah rapuh,pandangannya melemah seketika itu ia mrngingat ayahnya,dia adalah penguasa desa yang selalu memperhatikan warga desa dengan baik bukan?lalu kenapa masih ada segelintir warganya yang masih kekurangan bahan pangan dan pekerjaan apakah ayahnya terlalu sibuk memperhatikannya sehingga melalaikan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa? Jika iya,hatinya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak usah iba dengan keadaanku..aku kebih kaya dari ayahmu Sasuke"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau miskin"

"Setiap manusia mempunyai batasan-batasan tertentu dalam dirinya jangan salahkan ayahmu jika masih ada segelintir warga konoha yang masih nelangsa,ia tidak mengetahu persatu-satu rakyatnya,kau tahukan warga desa konoha tidaklah dapat diitung jari,ia sudah menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin yang baik menurutku," sang pengemis itupun ikut duduk diatas tikar bersama Sasuke.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?apa yang kau tahu tentang ayahku?".

Lagi-lagi pengemis ini mengetahui pikirannya,ia semakin penasaran akan sosoknya,jangan-jangan ia mahluk gaib?,bulu kuduk Sasuke mulai meremang,ia bukanlah orang rumahan yang bodoh,tidak mengetahui rumor tentang hutan kematian ini,hutan tempat berdiam dirinya siluman keagungan desa konoha,_kyuubi sisilumaan rubah berekor sembilan._

"Sudah kubilang aku adalah seorang kesatria,kau tidak percaya"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya" Sasuke menaikan nada bicaranya manusia didepannya mulai membuatnya kembali naik darah ya meski belum sepenuhnya,ini bukan lelucon.

"Aku kesatria,kau ini tidak mengerti juga,"

"Cih,aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan mimpimu itu"

Kekesalannya mulai mencapai puncak,Sasuke berdiri dari tikar itu,harusnya ia tahu bahwa sekali pengemis tetaplah pengemis orang peminta yang menginginkan belas kasihnya,ia sangatlah bodoh telah berpikir bahwa orang yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang mengetahui segalanya,mengetahui keluarganya.

Sasuke membuka pintu gubuk itu dengan perasaan kesal,ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Datanglah lagi kemari maka aku akan mengenalkanmu rasa kebebasan dari kukungan 'ayahmu,juga 'mimpimu."

**Tbc**...

**A.N:Holla minna saya kembali lagi keffn setelah sethun menghilag hehe..**

**Maaf jika fictnya ancur..tdinya saya akan mempublikasikan fict ini khusus untk opposite party tp sya ketinggln wktunya ini sempt menghilg jd sya tulis ulg..T.T fict ini bner2 bkin saya emosi ini fict hilg mlu saya cpek bgt tulis ulg melulu T.T sempt down juga krn pas pngetikn bnyk sekli tangtngannya ada badai dikmpug listrik mati hp sya batrenya lobet..udh gtu pas mau sya lnjutin disekolh mlh dikash tugss banykkk pasrh mungkin sy emg gk ditkdirkn ikut opposite party hiks tega kau takdir #plakk .mksih buat Devilojoshi yana sudah menyempatkan wktu buat ngoreksi fict abal ini dan bantu saya publush ini fict mksh bgt loshi #hug**

**yo fict ini cuma beberpa chap sedkit err aneh juga sya bkin NS Tp karn udh janji ya mau apa lgi. fict ini tdiny oneshoot karn sya tkut ni fict ilg lg jd sy bkin chaptr aja deh.. haha yo fict ini pendobrk hibernasi akun saya wkwk setelh fict ini update sya akn kembli update diffn yey Ahahaha .. oh ya sy ngetk dihp,, jdi jika da perbedaan jrk spasi mhon dimaklumi.. haha udah ah kebnykn ngomg**

**yo readers mind to review?**

**Oh ya kata terakhir dari sya untuk manutup kereweln sya adalh..**

**Ayo ramaikan opposite party ya SNSL...:D **

**JAA..selamt hari opposite party..huahaha.#ketinggln woy.**


End file.
